The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at Los Angeles County Harbor-UCLA Medical Center (HUMC) is now in its twenty-seventh year of operation. This proposal requests continued support for grant year 28 through 32 (12/1/96 to 11/30/01) for an inpatient unit (6 beds, 1200 days), outpatient facilities (4,000 visits), a Perinatal Clinical Research Center (PCRC) at HUMC, a satellite PCRC at Martin Luther King-Drew Medical Center (KDMC) (13,000 nursing hours) and a satellite GCRC at Cedars Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) (33,059 GCRC staff hours). The current application includes 101 protocols: 79 of which will utilize inpatient/outpatient facilities at HUMC, 22 will use the PCRC at HUMC and KDMC, 5 will use both GCRC AND PCRCs, and forty-four protocols will use the GCRC at CSMC. Our investigators from the three sites are based in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics/Gynecology, Surgery, Psychiatry, Emergency Medicine, Radiology and Neurology with a wide range of subspecialties, including Allergy/Immunology, Cardiology, Endocrinology and Metabolism, Nutrition, Genetics, Hematology/Oncology, Infectious Disease, Hematology, Gastroenterology, Critical Care Medicine, Pulmonary Medicine, Ophthalmology, Urology, Pharmacology, Health Services, Medicine and Radiology. Our GCRC's focus in research has been on male reproductive endocrinology and contraceptive development, neuroimaging of patients with dementia of drug abuse, neuroendocrinology of sleep, psychobiology of ethnicity, exercise and growth, genetic basis of diseases (inflammatory bowel disease, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis) and liver support systems. To meet the needs of our investigators and to ride the wave of health care reform, we are proposing: 1) to expand our outpatient activity; 2) develop a body composition core laboratory; 3) increase activity at KDMC; and 4) establish a health services research service center at CSMC. These strategic developments will allow us to provide core support for the multifaceted needs of our investigators including high intensity inpatient studies (e.g., metabolic, multiple sampling, sleep), high volume outpatient studies (e.g., Women's Health Initiative, Diabetes Mellitus in Hispanics), perinatal studies (e.g., epidemiology of candida infection in mothers and newborns), and "health care outcome" research with the proposed health services research center.